"Floppy discs" is the well known term to describe circular thin flexible computer discs that contain computerized information. This information may be an organized program which causes the computer screen to show directions that the computer operator must follow in order for the computer to perform certain tasks. The information may also be merely a mass of data which has been collected by the computer operator and is now to be supplemented, amended, or otherwise used. Each floppy disc must be maintained in a dust jacket to keep it clean and labeled for identification. Generally, a computer operator will collect at least 5-10 floppy discs after a brief period of working with a computer and will continually be changing from one disc to another as different tasks are presented to the operator. In the past the floppy discs in their separate dust jackets were kept in a drawer or pigeonhole in no organized fashion, and each change from one disc to another required a shuffling through many covered discs to find the one needed next and returning it eventually to its storage place in its dust jacket. This is a frustrating and needless waste of time by the operator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel container for floppy discs. It is another object of this invention to provide a clean, convenient, efficient storage for a plurality of floppy discs. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.